...cz.2 - Niepokój
Weszłam do pokoju dziadka. Siedział pochylony nad wczoraj dostarczoną książką i coś mamrotał pod nosem. Podeszłam do niego. - Cześć, dziadku. - O, witaj, Amelio. - Więc, zaczynamy? - Widzisz... jest problem. - Co się stało? - spytałam zdziwiona. - Dalej nie mogę znaleźć moich starych notatek, więc musimy odłożyć to na kiedy indziej. Poza tym wczorajszej książki też raczej nie przeczytasz. - A co z nią? - Jest napisana w nieznanym mi języku. Spędziłem wczoraj 2 godziny nad tłumaczeniem, ale nic z tego. - Cóż... szkoda. Liczyłam, że zapoznam się z treścią twoich rękopisów. - Mogę jedynie opowiedzieć ci o najważniejszych rzeczach, jednak przypuszczam, że część z nich pamiętasz z moich opowieści. - Poczekaj, spróbuję sobie przypomnieć... - zaczęłam intensywnie myśleć przywołując z pamięci historie, którymi nieraz raczył mnie mój siwiejący opiekun - Pamiętam coś o zjawach, duchach opuszczonych miejsc, ożywieńcach i pomniejszych demonach odważnych na tyle, by wejść do naszego świata. - No właśnie. Tylko, kiedy jeszcze 8 lat temu opowiadałem ci o tym, pomijałem jeden ważny szczegół. - Jaki? - Istniał oddział zajmujący się tymi stworzeniami. Jak już się domyślasz, należałem do tej organizacji. Była to dosyć wygodna praca, bo w wieku 60 lat puszczali nas na emeryturę. - zaśmiał się - A i płaca była bardzo zacna. Ale nieważne, zboczyłem z tematu. Jak powiedziałem organizacja eliminowała wrogie ludziom istoty, opisywała je oraz metody walki z nimi, no i dzięki temu pospolitych stworzeń nadprzyrodzonych zostało niecałe 5%. - Jestem pod wrażeniem. Ale... pospolitych? Są jakieś rodzaje? - Pospolitymi nazywamy te, których egzemplarzy jest więcej niż 1 i nie mają aż tak rozwiniętych zdolności. - Rozumiem, że dodatkową trudność sprawia fakt, iż nie są znane metody walki z nimi. - Bardzo dobry wniosek. A teraz pozwól, że zapytam, czy domyślasz się, czemu ucieszyłem się bardzo na widok książki, którą otrzymałaś? - Cóż... wolę nie mówić bez stuprocentowej pewności. - Więc posłuchaj. Ludeks Heaven jest pomocnikiem organizacji od wielu lat. Nie wiemy kim jest, ale notatki od niego zawsze były pomocne, z tym, że zawsze były po naszemu... - Czyżby to była podróbka? - Nie sądzę. Pierwszy dziennik był poszukiwany już wiele lat i żaden z nas go nie miał przed oczami. Drugi w prawdzie był po naszemu, ale... był pisany prostszymi słowami, jakby piszący uczył się naszego języka. - Hm... dość ciekawie. Nagle w domu rozbrzmiało wołanie mojej mamy: - Tato, Amy, obiad! - Chyba musimy iść. - Na to wygląda. Nie chcę się narażać mojej córce. - Więc, dokończmy to kiedy indziej. - Skoro tego chcesz, to dobrze. Zeszliśmy do kuchni i usiedliśmy przy stole. Po chwili dołączyli do nas rodzice. Mama postawiła na stole talerz ze świeżą pieczenią. Zaczęliśmy jeść. W czasie posiłku zauważyłam, że mojego ojca coś najwyraźniej dręczy. Przęknęłam kolejny kęs posiłku i zapytałam: - Czy coś się stało, tato? - Co? Dlaczego tak myślisz? - spytał zdziwiony. - Za dobrze cię znam. Powiedz mi, ulży ci. - Na pewno chcesz słuchać o mojej pracy? - Oczywiście, że tak. Ty zawsze mnie wysłuchujesz, więc czemu ja miałabym ci tego odmówić? - No dobrze. Ostatnio dostaliśmy zgłoszenie w sprawie zaginięcia młodego chłopaka. - Myślałam, że w swoim zawodzie przywykłeś do tego... - Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu, on był w twoim wieku, a do tego chodził do tej samej szkoły, co ty. Zdziwiły mnie te słowa. Przez chwilę próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, kogo w ten piątek nie było w szkole i przyszedł mi na myśl jedynie Brad Ford - jeden z członków drużyny footballowej, z mojej klasy. - I martwię się... - kontynuował - że coś może stać się tobie. - Nie musisz się martwić tato. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Nie sądzę, żeby coś miało mi się przytrafić. - Po prostu... proszę córeczko, uważaj na siebie. - Dobrze. Powiedz, czy możesz coś jeszcze wyjawić w tej sprawie? - Wybacz, ale reszta, to już tajemnica. - A tożsamość chłopaka? - Hm... tyle mogę ci powiedzieć. Nazywał się Brad Ford. Moje przeczucie sprawdziło się, jednak nic już nie mówiłam. - Amelia... - Tak tato? - Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałaś. Teraz mi lżej. - Zawsze do usług. - zaśmiałam się, czemu zawtórował jeszcze przed chwilą smutny ojciec. Po obiedzie poszłam do swojego pokoju. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co robić. "Hm... książka, YouTube, anime, CP Wiki... co wybrać?" Moje jakże poważne rozważania przerwał podmuch zimnego wiatru. Odwróciłam się w stronę okna. "Widzę, że to już sezon na zamykanie okien w dzień." Podeszłam do źródła zimna i wyjrzałam przez nie. Ulica była dość ruchliwa, jak na tą porę dnia. Ludzie biegli w jedną i w drugą stronę, auta przejeżdżały... W pewnym momencie niedaleko wejścia do miejscowego parku zauważyłam dziwnie wysoką sylwetkę. Była dosyć daleko, więc jedynym, co mogłam określić był kolor jej ubrań. Czerń. Nie wiem czemu, ale jej widok przyprawiał mnie o niepokój. Po chwili poszła w kierunku parku, co sprawiło, że straciłam ją z pola widzenia. "Dziwne... żeby coś z tej odległości niepokoiło mój mózg? Ech, pewnie dalej mam w głowie to, co powiedział mi dziadek. Chyba zajrzę jeszcze do niego i pogadam." Wyszłam z pokoju i udałam się w kierunku końca korytarza. Drzwi znowu były uchylone, więc weszłam. Dziadek siedział przy biurku. Zdziwiło mnie to, że robił coś na laptopie. - Nie przeszkadzam? - Hm? A, nie, nie przeszkadzasz. W zasadzie chciałbym o czymś z tobą pomówić. - Tak? - Podejdź. Spełniłam prośbę i usiadłam przy dziadku. Przeglądał stronę internetową. Zauważyłam, że były to straszne historie. - Co ty, dziadku, zacząłeś czytać Creepypasty? - Skończyła mi się moja literatura, więc pomyślałem, że poczytam coś strasznego na internecie, jednak jakoś niewiele mnie to przeraża. Chociaż powiem ci, że niektóre potwory w nich występujące odpowiadają notatkom Ludeksa. Ba, niektóre nawet widziałem. - Na przykład? - Na przykład taki Goatman, albo Rake. Obydwie te istoty opisał pan Heaven. - Myślałam, że internet będzie ostatnim miejscem, w którym coś by się znalazło. - A widzisz? Człowiek codziennie dowiaduje się czegoś nowego. - Racja. - No, dość tych pogadanek, robię się śpiący. - Przed kolacją? - No wiesz, nie spałem prawie całą noc. - A tego, to nie wiedziałam. W takim razie nie przeszkadzam. - Zaczekaj chwilę. Chcę ci coś dać. - Co takiego? Otworzył jedną z szufladek biurka. Wyjął z niej prosty nóż w niebieskim kolorze. - Używałem go kiedyś, jako członek zakonu. Chciałbym, by teraz służył tobie. I nie bój się. Możesz go nosić ze sobą wszędzie i nikt tego nie zauważy. - Dziękuję dziadku. Naprawdę dziękuję. - Proszę - dał mi broń do ręki. - A teraz poważnie, muszę odpocząć. - Dobrze. Do jutra dziaku. - Trzymaj się. Wyszłam z pokoju dziadka i udałam się w kierunku swojego. Kiedy tylko tam weszłam, poczułam, że robię się senna. Podeszłam do łóżka i padłam na nie twarzą. Zasnęłam... Kategoria:Opowiadania